russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 goes to the newest UHF network IBC Plus Channel 47
May 27, 2018 The new Kapinoy of the newest UHF station IBC Plus: (clokwise from to-left): Ali Atienza of Pulso, Tutti Caringal of Music Sessions, and Rizza Diaz of Rizza Gags. A week or two from today, a new UHF channel will join the growing number of free TV stations in Metro Manila, making the competition for viewership and advertising revenues even stiffer. IBC Plus channel 47 is the latest aggressive of IBC-13 to assert its dominance in the industry. Noel Lorenzana, IBC Plus managing director, said in a recent press briefing that the new UHF ultra high frequency) channel paves the way for the segmentation of the network's audience. "What's happening now is the definition of viewership by way of income strata," he explained. "While IBC-13 research tells us that the majority of Channel 13 viewers belonging to the C, D and E classes by targeting the Filipino masa, there is that potential viewership belonging to the same broader market which would normally prefer the massive programs." With the launch of the new UHF channel and as Channel 13 dominates our programming to focus on local programs, IBC-13 could corner between 75 to 80 percent of the TV audience in Metro Manila alone. And that's possible with the station's 50-kilowatt transmitter which Quiogue said assures the viewers of crisp video and audio recepton. Existing UHF channels have a poor reception, the reason perhaps why media buyers are still not convinced about their cost effectiveness. "The scenario would definitely change as we go on the air in June," Lorenzana added. "When we made our proposals to the and presented the program packages that we plan to include in our programming grid and preferring the local programming, we assured them that IBC Plus' reception would not be any different from those of existing VHF (very high frequency) stations. It seems that their only requirement was clear reception." The new UHF channel, said programming director Lucio Co, has been designed to project something like a regular TV station. "Except perhaps the fact that it was carry more than just Filipino-made and imported programs, including the 10 p.m. newscast." The station will initially operate daily from 6 a.m. to 2 a.m. ""We will definitely expand our programming, and even this early we are already mulling several locally produced show. In the meantime, we are concentrating on the imports that we have in our vaults." The station's programming grid is devided into block. Nick Jr. (weekdays, 6 to 9 a.m.) which will pot on the air with preschool programs (Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Bubble Guppies, Wonder Pets, Team Umizoomi and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan); plus Nicktoons everyday (11:30 a.m. to 1 p.m. on Mondays, 9 a.m. to 1 p.m. on Tuesdays to Fridays, 6 to 8:30 a.m. on Saturdays and 7 to 8:30 a.m. on Sundays) with animated series for the kids (SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Rocket Power, As Told By Ginger, Hey Arnold!, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, ChalkZone, The Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life and The Penguins of Madagascar); and Nick GAS (Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, 3 to 5 p.m.) which will put on the air with a mix of game shows and other competition programs (Double Dare 2000, Legends of the Hidden Temple, Figure It Out, Global GUTS and My Family's Got GUTS). Sports programs like the WNCAA and NBA games (including the Pre-Season, Regular Season, Playoff and Final plus magazine shows such as NBA Action and Real NBA), World Pool Masters, Ultimate Diving, Chicken Talk, Sabong TV and NBA Action will be move to the new station plus Filipino Poker Tour. Movies will definitely be another staple in this new channel by taking a total of primetime blockbusters: Filipino movies from Monday to Friday via Tagalog Box Office Hits and Tagalized blockbusters on Saturday via Saturday Film Nights and Sunday via Spectacular Action on Screen, plus the movie trailer show Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week. Foreign shows like Lethal Weapon, S.W.A.T. and The Blacklist dubbed in Filipino; and reality show Ripley's Believe It or Not! dubbed in Filipino. Brand new local programs will also spice up your primetime viewing. Join Maggie Wilson as she takes viewers inside the homes of their favorite stars and celebrities and provides insights on stars and celebrities who have their own businesses in Celebrity Homes and Business (CHB) airing Mondays at 11 p.m. Get an outrageous and hilarious approach to the tandem of Mike Unson and Stanley Chi in Front Act Show every Wednesday, 11 p.m. Get a weekly dose of recaps on various pop culture and IBC-13 shows moments of the week with Paolo Contis in The Studios every Thursday, 11 p.m. Bogart Case Files takes viewers a brand new adventure, along with his trademark quirk and merriment with Bogart every Friday, 11 p.m. IBC Plus will also launch a nightly newscast with Ali Atienza as the newest anchor in Pulso airing Mondays to Fridays at 10 p.m. Deviating from the traditional format of newscasting, Ali will dissect and analyze the hottest news and issues in the county today with the help of IBC News and DZTV Radyo Budyong correspondents and resource persons. A weekly dose of muse-see and funny videos with PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz in the newest reality sketch comedy show Rizza Gags every Sunday, 8 p.m. A muscial show Music Sessions hosted by Tutti Caringal every Sunday at 8:30 p.m., featuring exclusive intimate performances from your favorite OPM artists. Quiogue's optimism about IBC Plus is buttressed by his claim that it will also go on a nationwide simulcast. Already in place, he said, are 4 relay stations in the archipelago's key cities, each powered by either a 40-or 50-watt transmitter. Contrary to fears expressed by some members of the press, this new move by the broadcasting giant will not cannibalize its own market, it may even fortify it. Expected to be affected mainly are the VHS channels (ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC), which have been redirecting their programming thrust to the massive brackets. The bottom line, however, is still how a very discriminating high-end viewership largely influenced by the unabated entry of sports and entertainment in the country would accept the program lineup of IBC Plus. The upshot, of course, is how deft the new station's program acquisition guys could put up an attractive bid to the best shows that are on local TV now. And that could really spell a big difference.